Kagome Higurashi
by misstrinidad98
Summary: After a car accident, Kagome is the only survivor. Later on she finds out she has... powers: super strength and spiritual. She get's adopted by Sango's family and they become the best of friends. Fast forward to her 20's and she's a P.I trying to lead a normal life, but a man from her past has come back. Is she strong enough to face him now? (Inspired by Jessica Jones) InuKag.


Inspired by Jessica Jones (Series on Netflix, I highly recommend you watch it).

I don't own Inuyasha or Jessica Jones, by the way…

Kagome Higurashi

AKA Today.

"God, is this really my life?" Kagome said slumping down on her chair. Her brows were furrowed, and her eyelids were squeezed shut trying to erase the image.

"Yup, I would say so," Sango politely replied. She took her time to look around Kagome's musty apartment. Dust was lying everywhere, and there was barely any furniture to be seen except for the office they were in. It was a dark chocolate brown desk accompanied by a cheap laptop and lamp sitting on it with a comfortable spinning chair that Kagome is currently sitting on. Sango's thoughts on how terrible the place is was disrupted by Kagome's grunt.

"Just say it," she said starring Sango down with a glare that could probably kill.

"It's… cute?" Sango tried, she really did but compared to her condo… Well, this is shit.

"Mmm, I think so too, liar," Kagome got up and headed for an even barer looking kitchen, "I'm having a drink, do you want a drink? I want a drink." With that she opened up an empty cupboard to find her cheap whiskey and took two long swigs without even flinching.

"Ahh. Refreshing," she said and walked over to Sango to offer some from the bottle. Sango turned it down, of course, she has higher taste.

"You know… You can move back in with me, it's safer and bigger and…" Sango stopped right there afraid to say it, but Kagome beat her to it.

"Cleaner, nicer looking, cute? Please Sango, I don't need a pity party." She took another shot from the half empty bottle. Fast.

"That's not what I wanted to say, Kags!" Sango persisted.

"Then what did you want to say?" Kagome shot back.

Sango turned around the beaten desk and gave Kagome a hug.

"I miss you there, you know that."

"That makes two of us, sis, but seriously, if I keep living at your place I'd never have this awesome place to myself, you know!" They shared a heart felt laugh. Kagome started to break up the hug with a sigh, "I got to get to work now."

"How do you do it?" Sango asked still holding on tight.

"Do what?"

"The whole strong attitude thing, with half a bottle in your system too."

Kagome giggled, too girly for her liking too, but this is her sister Sango, she can be herself when they are together, "I am strong, or did you forget?"

They shared another quiet laugh before officially breaking the hug and meeting each others eyes.

"I swear to god, Kagome, if you need help… Please," Sango said and Kagome cut her off once again, "I got it! Now go! You have a job to do too." She replied with a smile, an honest one at that. Sango made her way towards the door and once making it there she looked back at Kagome who hasn't moved from her spot, "Take care of yourself, she said.

"Don't I always?" And Sango left.

She made her way down the hallway, stopped, and made a full 180 turn to look back at Kagome's door. Sango can feel the tear stream down her cheek, but she didn't care enough for it, so she let them fall one by one. _How can she be so strong?_ Idiot, she is strong. _How can she be so strong willed? Why won't she let anyone help her?_

Sango knew Kagome, she knew that she's going to push her away. _Not this time. Not again._ Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of feet rustling behind her. She looked back and saw a tall, young man, around her age, holding a camera, drag his feet towards his apartment. He looked up at her and gave a toothy grin, but his eyelids were way too heavy to even be slightly open. Sango politely waved back and watched curiously as he tried to open his apartment door with shaky hands. This guy seemed hopeless. Sango assisted.

"Hey there, need a hand?" Sango asked.

"No, no. I'm fine," the strange man said. Sango got closer and then stumbled back at the smell. Booze, a lot of it. Probably worse than Kagome. But seriously, this guy was radiating with the smell of booze it could sting her eyes with the aura.

The jingle of keys stopped as the door unlocked. "Aha! See. I got it. Thanks though…?"

"Uh, Sango," Sango said from a safe distance.

"Sango," he repeated, tasting the name. "Nice to meet you, I'm Miroku," then he fled into his apartment so fast it would've been impossible to see what kind of place he has. Sango did see lots of polaroid pictures on the floor, however, she had no idea of what it was. With the whole camera in his hand thing, she should've figured by now he was some sort of photographer. Oh well.

Sango finally left the building brushing off the dried tear stains from her cheeks.

This was Miroku's chance, and he took it. He left his apartment that he just entered not even a minute ago and made his way to Kagome's door. He sniffed and brushed his nose with his right sleeve and then again with his left hand. He knocked and impatiently waited. Kagome was looking through some papers for clues when she was interrupted by the knock and made her way to the door. She was surprised to see her neighbour, Miroku, mostly because he has never been so bold, just a useless drunk. "Can I help you?' She asked groggily with the whiskey bottle almost empty in her right hand. Miroku greedily stared at it, and then was reminded about why he came in the first place.

"Kagome Higurashi?"

"That would be me, asshole, what do you want?" She took the last drop from the bottle after that question.

"You're going to die today."

This caught her attention, "Excuse me?"

"Message from Naraku himself," Kagome's breathing stopped at the name, "Today." The whiskey bottle, that once was held tightly in Kagome's hand, hit the floor and shattered. However, the stare between the neighbours never broke.

Miroku gave her the toothy grin he flashed at Sango earlier but with a slight tilt of his head, "Smile," was all he said before Kagome slammed the door in his face gasping for air with the motive to run. Miroku, like a zombie, marched at a steady pace back to his own place.

"There's no time. There's no time," Kagome kept repeating to herself as she grabbed a duffle bag and started to stuff it full with anything she had of importance. "Fuck, I have to call San.." She stopped there because she knew. She can't drag her step sister into her mess. She'll get hurt. _Or controlled._ Yup. She's definitely not calling her, but she has to leave the city now.

Kagome started to feel something that felt like guilt. Or… something. She's leaving so soon. After she got her life back on track. After she has a job she somewhat enjoys. After she got a place of her own. After she somehow felt safe? This was way too soon for her liking, but there is no other way. She's not putting up with that shit again. She won't be helpless to his will. She won't be weak anymore.

Kagome stopped at that thought. Weak, huh? This is weak. Running away is weak. Being afraid is weak. She won't be weak.

"You can do this," she started to unpack. While doing so, she removed a photo of a certain half demon she's been looking out for. If she's really going to be strong, this is her chance to make things right and confront the guy. She took her cellphone and some cash and stuffed it all into her pockets. She left the image of a golden eyed, silver haired half demon lying on her desk and locked the door behind her.

She made her way through the hallway of her apartment building steadily speeding up so she wouldn't have to face Miroku. His words threw punches at Kagome's heart and kicked at her insides. _You're going to die today. Naraku. Today. Smile._

This day could not get any worse. Before she knew it, she was already in the elevator and going down to the main floor. In her crazed thoughts, she accidentally walked right into someone at the lobby. Their foreheads knocked into each other that the both fell backward.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry," Kagome managed to mutter as she caressed her head and carefully took a look around at her surroundings.

The strange guy with light brown hair gave a light laugh and rubbed his head the same way, "Don't worry about it. Sorry though, I'm so clumsy sometimes."

"It was my fault anyway, there's nothing you should be apologizing for," Kagome said as she got up from the floor and offered a helping hand for the stranger.

"Thanks," he said blushing and held her hand in his. Kagome thrusted her arm back to pull the guy up, and it caught him by surprise that he didn't even need to use some of his strength to get up; Kagome handled it all on her own with her strength?

"Woah, boy. You're so strong!" He said in amazement when he was back up on his own two feet. He just stared at his hand and then back at Kagome's eyes. "How did you…?" He was speechless.

"You're just imagining things, I'm not all that strong. Trust me, I'm just a fit girl," she said with a smile.

"No! I didn't even make an effort!"

"Man, you hit your head pretty fucking hard, huh?"

"So did you!"

"Anyway, guy…"

"It's Hojo actually," the brunet corrected.

"Right, uhm, I got to go like right now cause I'm doing this thing, and I'm busy," Kagome said. It was the entire truth but it took some trying to make her plan vague, after all, she has business to take care of.

"Wait, what's your name?" Hojo stopped her.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked.

"I mean, I gave you my name so what's yours?"

"You gave me your name for the fuck of it, not because I asked you to," Kagome protested with some venom in her words. She can't trust anyone right now, not when Naraku could have gotten close.

"Don't be stingy," Hojo cried.

"Kagome, listen I got to go," Kagome gave up, if anything, she'll kill anyone who came in her path from now on. She jogged her way out the lobby.

"Hopefully I'll see you around, Kagome!" Hojo yelled almost inaudible, but Kagome heard it on her way out. She wanted to make some more friends but getting close to anybody right now is too dangerous. Her heart squeezed slightly with sadness. Inside she knew she'd never have a shot at a normal life, with normal friends, doing normal shit. It just wasn't for her obviously. Sango, her stepsister, had that luxury. She had it all. She grew up working in show biz and now she has her own talk show on air. She does what normal people do: wake up, eat, go to work, go home, have a social life, eat, go to sleep, and start the cycle again. That social life part is what makes Sango's life less boring and more interesting. Kagome's life has no schedule, it's just a cluster fuck of whatever people ask her to do versus what she actually has to do. Kagome got jealous of Sango sometimes due to their lifestyle differences, it can't be helped though, it is what it is. The continuous stab of jealousy hit Kagome every time she had an encounter with her sister. Kagome's powers kept them different; if she never had them maybe Kagome would be blessed with a normal life. Things didn't work out that way obviously, so it's time for Kagome to continue on this no scheduled life of hers.

Kagome speed walked towards her destination. Naraku can't get to him first.

Kagome was standing in front of a bar with the bright sign that said TESSAIGA in the corner of the street. She walked in and sat on the tall stool waiting to be served.

"A double, please," she said to the bartender.

Long silver hair was tied back in a pony tail, the guy was wearing a black fitted tee-shirt to show off every detail of his toned, muscular body. This was accompanied by ripped, faded jeans. To complete the look he had a red bandana tied on his head. He looked amazing, jaw dropping, googly eyes, drooling amazing. He turned around to Kagome revealing his gold eyes; his straight face turned into a smirk, "Comin' right up."

The shot glass was put in front of her, and her much needed alcohol was being poured. As soon as the bartender was finished pouring her drink, he watched and stared to see how a petite girl would handle it. He stared with amazement as she downed it like it was water and asked for another. "Keh, impressive."

"Why? Because I'm a girl?"

"Because you're small is all."

"Hmph, give me your strongest then," Kagome challenged with a look in her eyes that begged the bartender to try her. He took the challenge and gave her something that is considered to be the strongest cocktail in the world; this drink contains 100 per cent alcohol, with absolutely no mixers. Gin, vodka, absinthe, brandy and blackberry liquor were carefully mixed together and then poured for Kagome's amusement.

Kagome gave him a smirk, much like his before, as she drummed her fingers on the counter.

"I'd like to see you do this one, even I feel sick by the smell of it," the bartender said. The scent of it was strong alright, but it wasn't a surprise that this bartender couldn't handle it. "Tell you what, drink this and everything you get tonight is on me."

Kagome took the glass close to her face and took a whiff of the scent, "Smell's sweet, I'll enjoy this one. Cheers."

The bartender blinked and the cup was empty. He blinked two more times to make sure that this wasn't a joke, but Kagome licked her lips, held the glass at eye level and said, "It was good, carefully made, and impressive I must agree, care to serve me another?"

His jaw dropped. Not even the thickest of men can stand the flavour after a drop hit their tongue. This girl, she's something else. Kagome leaned closer to him over the counter, "On the house, right?" She teased.

The bartender, still in shock, just nodded and went on to make this lady another one.

"Are you drunk or something?" He finally asked when he put the second glass down in front of her.

"Not even in the slightest," she responded taking the drink in three gulps. "You know what? I think I might come here more often, your drinks aren't half bad."

"You have to be drunk…"

"What makes you say that?"

"You downed the strongest drink! Like it was a nice cup of cold milk in the middle of the night! You came in here reeking of whiskey to begin with, so your taste buds must be dumb or something."

"Well, am I slurring? Stuttering? Stumbling? Can I keep a conversation going? Are my eyelids heavy? Tell me, oh bartender, how drunk am I?"

The bartender stared dumbfounded and speechless.

"Do you know what was in that drink?" He asked unable to think of anything else to rebuttal, but this would confirm if her taste buds are off.

"Some mixture of, what, five different drinks? Strongest there was gin for sure. After taste of vodka. I wouldn't be surprised if you slipped some absinthe in there; that stuff gets people going, you know?"

"Then your drinks really are on me, I guess."

"Speaking of guessing, how did you guess I was already drinking before this?"

"I could smell it from a mile a way probably, you reek of alcohol."

"Uh uh, you said whiskey, how did you know it was whiskey?" This girl was starting to get on his nerves.

So he shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "Lucky guess," and under his breath he said probably said "wench", not like Kagome could hear it though with her human ears.

"Name?"

"Hmm?"

"Name, what's your name?" He repeated.

"Kagome," she replied but no smile could be seen.

"Nice to meet someone who can take some real alcohol around here like a champ."

"Exciting, isn't it?"

"Certainly."

"And yours?"

"Inuyasha."

"Interesting name, Inuyasha," Kagome had finally, formally, met the guy she's been looking after for a while. Of course, she knew his name for a while, but she's got to start out fresh.

"Sorta, it kinda makes me sound like some sort of dog," Inuyasha responded. _Wow, really? I had no idea…_ Kagome thought sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Oi, what's with the attitude?" Inuyasha barked.

"Take the fucking compliment, will you?"

"Gee, thanks for thinking my name is interesting, anything else I can do you for that could be, oh so, interesting?"

"Yes, you can actually," Kagome responded with a smirk, "Anything I ask for is on the house. Is that correct, Inuyasha?" The way she pronounced his name meant trouble. This couldn't be good. Afraid to speak, Inuyasha simply nodded.

"Hey, everyone! Next one's on me!" Kagome yelled to the bar. Inuyasha stared at Kagome blankly and when he was about to yell something around the lines of "NO WAY" the entire bar went nuts. Bat shit crazy nuts, screams and cheers were going through the roof.

"Bitch, what the fuck!?"

"Now that's interesting, Inuyasha," Kagome said getting off her stool, "I'll see you around," she made her way out of the bar in a straight line without even a stumble. She was out the door and gone. Inuyasha had some work to do.

Kagome's goal was oddly accomplished. Inuyasha was going to be busy with all those crazy drunks, so he won't be leaving the bar anytime soon; he'll be safe at work and out of trouble for now. Kagome started to feel like she was in a daze, her head started to spin, and now she was officially losing her footing. Shit, this was bad. She got carried away with good booze, and she's walking down a street drunk with a killer from her past after her.

She'd better call Sango. Kagome reached to get her cellphone and dial a number that's been memorized for God knows how long. She stopped dialling part way because, in her drunk mind, she couldn't possibly drag Sango into this mess. What was she thinking? _God, I'm so selfish that I would rather bunk and hide at Sango's than worry about her safety…_

If she was any drunker, she probably wouldn't have noticed two figures following behind her. Naraku must be making his move. Time to make hers.

Run.

Kagome broke into a full sprint down the street. The adrenaline sobering her up slightly.

Obviously, the stalkers ran after Kagome at the same speed. And if Kagome hadn't drank so much, she probably could have gotten away. Luck has never been on her side though.

A/N: I know I've been MIA for a while, I'm a senior in high school and it's been all about getting ready for exams… So in other words I have a new story! Tell me how you like it! I know a lot of you are waiting for His Touch to come back, so that will be my next update. It'll be soon I promise! Please review, follow and favourite! Love ya.


End file.
